Estoy Lista
by AriLu
Summary: Una pequeña historia de la enigmática Foxface, la chica del distrito 5 también tenía una razón para volver a casa.


Los pensamientos están en cursiva y negritas. Espero disfruten de esta pequeña historia. Bueno si les gusto los invito a comentar, no olviden pasarse por la historia "El corazón de un asesino"

Nos leemos, recuerden, lean, disfruten y comenten ^^

* * *

**_Estoy lista_**

Las bayas en su mano, ella sabía que eran venenosas ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo si las había estudiado? Sabía que la matarían antes de que las tragara por completo, pero analizando sus opciones… esta era la mejor.

Cato la mataría sin piedad, la descuartizaría por el simple hecho de meterse en su camino, había escuchado su pelea con Tresh a una distancia prudente y no le había costada nada darse cuenta de que Cato estaba completamente loco.

Katniss y Peeta, los trágicos amantes, aunque lograran matar a Cato, cosa que era muy probable, ella no estaría a salvo. ¿Para qué engañarse? Esa nueva, y estúpida, regla de "dos ganadores" estaba sin duda diseñada para que los enamorados ganaran los Juegos.

**_Algo novedoso en el capitolio_**

¿Qué pretendía el presidente? ¿Demostrar que tenía corazón?

**_No, seguramente los mantendrá vivos y al final los hará decidir por uno. Las reglas siempre son claras…solo un vencedor._**

Miró las bayas una vez más, era la mejor opción porque la verdad era… que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Cerró los ojos, decidió tomarse unos minutos más, decidió recordar… recordarlo por última vez.

Él había sido su único amigo porque nadie nunca había soportado su personalidad. Él era diferente, él era como ella, su inteligencia los hacía despreciables, siempre mirando desde arriba a los demás, siempre creyéndose mejores que el resto.

—Si yo fuera a los Juegos, ganaría, no hay duda— le había dicho él el día antes de la cosecha.

—¿A sí? ¿Cómo? Cualquier tributo del distrito 2 te rompería a la mitad como si fueras una hoja de papel— le había contestado ella levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

—No necesito músculos, necesito cerebro. La supervivencia del más fuerte, Finch, la supervivencia del más fuerte—el muchacho señalaba con dos dedos su cabeza —La supervivencia del más fuerte no siempre debe ser física.

Finch rio —¿A sí? Entonces dime ¿Cuál sería tu maravillosa técnica?—

—Bueno se llaman "Los Juegos del Hambre" ¿No?— Finch asintió —Pues ahí mismo lo dice, para ganar los juegos del hambre debes evitar tener hambre.

Finch alzo una ceja —Me estás diciendo que solo buscarías comida ¿No matarías a nadie?

—Creo que si me ocultara bien… no habría necesidad de matar a nadie.

—A menos que te encuentren.

El muchacho sonrió —¿Por qué te escuchas tan preocupada? La posibilidad de que salga alguno de nuestros nombres es de 1 entre 790 personas.

—Sí… tienes razón.

Al día siguiente, en la cosecha, cuando Alek escuchó el nombre de Finch y la vio subir al escenario, se quedó inmóvil. Cuando la llevaron dentro del edificio, él aún no podían moverse pero cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella Alek corrió hacia el edificio y pateo la puerta con una fuerza que el mismo desconocía.

—¡Debo ver a Finch! ¡Tengo el derecho de des…— se tragó la palabra "despedir" y siguió pateando la puerta —¡Es mi derecho verla!

Un agente de la paz le abrió la puerta y lo condujo dentro del edificio, lo llevo hasta otra habitación. Dentro estaba Finch.

La muchacha se arrojó a sus brazos.

—No, no, escúchame— le dijo él con una voz firme y autoritaria —¡Escúchame!— Finch se apartó de él para mirarlo —Puedes sobrevivir, solo consigue comida y todo estará bien.

—Mis posibilidades son de 1 entre 24.

—1 es más que 0— Alek le sonrió —Nos veremos pronto ¿Verdad?

Finch no supo contestar en ese momento.

—¡Nos veremos pronto!— grito él mientras la abrazaba fuertemente —Sigue el plan, evita tener hambre.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió —¡No, no, no se lo lleven!— grito la muchacha.

"Te amo, Finch" fue lo último que escucho la muchacha antes de que la puerta se cerrara frente a ella.

La muchacha abrió los ojos de golpe, había aplastado las bayas con su mano y un desagradable jugo morado se escurría por su brazo.

**_Lo intente_**

Sin duda lo había intentado, pocos tributos del distrito 5 habían llegado tan lejos en el Juego.

**_Terminare con esto… no puedo ganar._**

Finch miro las bayas, sabía que si las tomaba a tiempo el chico del distrito 12 sabría que son venenosas y de cierta manera… le salvaría la vida.

Jamás había hecho algo por alguien que no fuera ella. ¿Por qué no darles ese último aviso a los enamorados chicos de 12?

**_Sin matar a nadie_**

¿No estaría Alek orgulloso? Había jugado los juegos del hambre sin matar a nadie. Eso es lo que habría querido él.

¿Cuáles deberían ser sus últimas palabras?

**_¿"Adios"? ¿"Te amo"? ¿"Alek"?_**

Fich tomó las bayas y las miro por última vez.

No, no podía decir nada como eso, el capitolio lo censuraría y Alek jamás sabría cuales habían sido sus últimas palabras.

La llamada Comadreja lo pensó bien, algo que Alek y solo Alek entendiera como una despedida.

**_Te amo Alek_**

Finch sonrió mientras se acercaba las bayas a la boca, cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y dijo lo más fuerte que pudo:

—Tengo hambre.

El cañonazo sonó.

**Fin del Juego.**


End file.
